


A Moment between Two Queens

by redmoonchick



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 18:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3391358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redmoonchick/pseuds/redmoonchick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little ficlet that takes place a few days after the events of 3x14. Felicity comes over to visit Thea and attempts to comfort her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment between Two Queens

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic! Be gentle. I take constructive criticism. Nothing but the writing itself belongs to me.

A quick knock sounded on the loft door, pulling Thea out of her long stare. They had just got back from Lian Yu a few days ago and all Thea could think about was Sara. No matter where she was or what she was doing, Sara was there. While she was sleeping. While she was working. While she was looking out her loft window into the bright lights of Starling City.

The knock at her door came again. Interrupting her thoughts, Thea pushed herself slowly off her couch and headed towards the door.

"Who is it?"

"It’s Felicity… Felicity Smoak. I work for your brother. I mean, not for, I work with your brother. I mean, we’re partners. Can I come in now?” asked Felicity.

Thea opened the door, revealing a petite blonde in glasses. Holding the door open wider, Thea gestured for Felicity to enter.

"Let me guess. My brother asked you to come here?"

"No, no," Felicity responded as she made her way to the couch. "Actually, he mentioned what happened on the island, and I wanted to stop by and see if you’re okay." She sat down, brushing her hands down her skirt. "I know seeing Slade could NOT have been easy. Trust me. I know."

Thea raised her eyebrow in response, sitting on the couch by Felicity. “I’m okay with Slade,” said Thea. She twisted her body to face Felicity, resting her arm on the back of the couch. “He can rot on Lian Yu for the rest of his life.”

Felicity nodded.

"But that’s not why you came here," Thea went on. "Oliver told you about Sara. You knew."

Felicity winced, looking away. “I did. I’m sorry. Oliver just wanted to protect you.”

Thea scoffed.

Felicity rushed on. “I know he’s probably said that to you 100 times, and god knows I take issue with that same over-protectiveness from time to time… but he loves you, Thea.” Felicity paused, looking into Thea’s eyes. “He would do anything to keep you safe.” 

"I know, but I’m just so tired of all the secrets." Thea frowned.

"Well, now you know all of them," Felicity responded. Then she furrowed her eyebrows and tilted her head to the side. "I think so, anyway. You never know with your brother."

Thea smirked. “Well if you’re saying it, it must be true. I know Oliver trusts you.”

Felicity blushed.

Thea continued. “It’s just crazy to think of everything that’s been happening under my nose… and you’ve been a part of it all this time?”

"Yup." Felicity nodded, looking away briefly. "Well, actually, I only found out when your mother shot Oliver."

Thea’s eyes widened. “What? When?”

"Wow. Also, oops." Felicity cleared her throat, "It must have been just over 2 years ago."

"Wow is right." Thea paused, really looking at Felicity. "I know there’s something going on between you and Ollie."

Felicity tensed. “Wh-“

"Please," Thea interrupted. "I know Oliver can be pig-headed. And like you said yourself, he’s super over-protective." Thea paused, brushing Felicity’s shoulder with her fingers. "But while I haven’t noticed some big things in his life, I have noticed Ollie’s feelings for you. And I see the way you look at him.”

Felicity winced. “Thea… Oliver and I… it’s complicated, to say the least.”

"I don’t know what happened between the two of you," Thea continued. "But I’ve never seen him with anyone the way he is with you. He’s not perfect. Please don’t give up on him."

Felicity’s lips quirked. “I could never. But that applies to you, too, Thea. You’re not perfect.”

Thea looked away.

"I know you know about Sara," stated Felicity. "I’m so sorry about what Malcolm did to you. He’s a monster, but it’s not your fault!"

Thea rolled her eyes. “Yes, everyone’s been telling me the same thing over and over. It doesn’t change the fact that I killed a friend. A good friend. Who am I now, now that I’ve killed someone? Now that I’ve taken someone’s life away from them? I know I’ve been training the past few months, but to actually do it…” Thea’s voice trailed off.

"Thea, Oliver has also killed. But at the end of the day, I can look him in the eyes. Because at the base of it all, he’s a good person. Just like you."

Silence.

"You know what, you should talk to Roy."

"Roy?" asked Thea, confused.

"Yes, he had a similar experience. I think you guys should talk."

Thea sighed. “Yes I guess it’s about time we really did.” Thea smiled at Felicity. “Thanks, Felicity. Not just for coming over, but for always being there for Ollie. God knows how much he’s needed it these past few years.”

"Oh, it’s my pleasure." Felicity’s eyes widened. "I mean, not pleasure pleasure. I mean, I’m glad I was there. To help him. For non-pleasure related activities.” Felicity groaned. “Please someone stop me.”

Thea laughed hard. “I can see why my brother loves you so much. You’re funny.” Thea leaned in, giving Felicity a quick hug.

Felicity stood up. “Well, I better get going,” she said, walking towards the door before turning around. “See you at the Arrow cave?” 

Thea smiled again. “Is that what you call it?”

Felicity smiled back. “Don’t tell Oliver.” With a whoosh of her skirt, she was gone.


End file.
